Everything counts
by IamSweetChildOMine
Summary: AU: April is a young woman at the beginning of her career. She's been working so hard that she doesn't even have time to go to cinema or watch movies and this is probably the reason why she doesn't know who Jackson Avery is. But even if she doesn't know who he is, she pretty soon realizes that their unexpected encounter is going to turn her life upside-down. For good. T/M RATED
1. Oh well

**Okay, this is something new I wrote a while ago when **a dear friend suggested me to not give up on writing**... LOL (I don't know if you guys think the same...) Anyways ****I'm just publishing it now only to see what you think about it ... I'm kinda excited but ** I am not planning on giving up on my other fic and, **before this one, I will better spend my time updating The Science Of Things regularly and maybe when I will have more time and less personal stuff to deal with, I will update both of them.**

**Hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>She was sitting on her seat in the departure area. They had just announced that the flight from NYC to LA would be delayed again, due to weather conditions. For the third time, they were announcing that the flight would be delayed by a further two hours.<p>

She sighed. It was her flight. And she was so tired. She didn't have time to change her clothes, back at the hotel, and now she was so uncomfortable in her skirt and jacket and her feet in her stilettos must have be so swollen. That was the most inappropriate outfit for a nearly 6 hour flight.

She took her tablet from her bag and she started looking out for the weather forecast.

It was a snowy afternoon in NYC. It was an unusual cold for early December.

"It seems we have to wait here much longer"

April lifted her gaze from her tablet to the direction where the voice came. A young man was standing right in front of her. He had a trolley on his left hand and was holding a jacket on the other one.

April nodded. "Yeah, unfortunately, it seems that way…" she sighed.

"Ehrm…I'm Jeff, by the way. And you are?" he suddenly asked, sitting down right next to her.

"April" she replied, forcing a smile but turned immediately to look at her device's screen.

"April? What a coincidence, it's also my niece's name. Are you coming back or going out, April? Sorry but you don't seem a New Yorker…" the guy stated, trying to lighten up that obvious awkward conversation.

"I'm… I'm actually from Seattle and... I'm sorry Jeff, don't mean to be rude, but my boyfriend's going to come any minute now, so…if you don't mind…" she told him, pointing at the seat where he was sitting.

"Oh, I see…I'm sorry April, have…have a nice flight!" the guy told her, pretty embarrassed.

She gave him an apologetic smile while watching him getting up from the seat and heading far from her.

"Pretty ballsy move, huh?"

She was about to resume looking at her tablet when she heard someone was saying that from just behind her.

She turned back. There was another row of seats behind hers, and most of them were actually empty, or only few of them where occupied. Included the one just behind her.

"I mean that guy's move! But I might say yours was pretty nice, too!" Now she realized that was the guy, the one who was sitting right behind her, was talking to her.

They were practically sitting back to back.

She couldn't see him clearly because he was wearing a grey hoodie on his head but thank to one of the mirror surfaces that were hanging on the walls all around the are, she could see partially his face. He was dark skinned, he had a little scruffy beard but what she immediately caught her attention was that he was wearing a pair of sunglasses and that was kind of strange because they were inside the departure lounge of the airport. There was no need of sunglasses. He was kinda weird.

He was watching at her from the mirror as well, and he was smirking a little and she couldn't help but smile as well. But she turned to look at her tablet almost immediately because she found that situation a little embarrassing.

"Well I was just tired and definitely not in the mood…" she exhaled. She didn't know why but she felt the need of explaining herself to the stranger.

"Oh trust me, I totally understand!" he stated.

And after that they both remained silent.

April was actually looking at her tablet again but that brief and curious conversation was still in her mind.

There was something about what he had just said to her that seemed a little strange.

She tried however to let it go and kept searching about weather forecast. She knew she had to come back to NYC the next week and that time she wanted to be prepared.

"Is it your real name? April, I mean. Is it even your real name?" she heard him saying again.

She turned back again and this time, as he saw her moving, he turned back as well.

"I'm sorry, what?" she exclaimed. But she couldn't help but smiling. He was in fact smirking and slowly he took off his sunglasses and his earphones as well. And he was staring at her with the most gorgeous eyes. He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

"Well, I was thinking since you told that guy about your fake boyfriend maybe you told him a fake name as well…" he stated, while a large grin was spreading on his face. He was playing with his earphones in his hands, while still staring at her.

She didn't know what to do. His eyes were hypnotizing her and while she thought he was bold and slightly impertinent, she found his flirtiation really flattering.

She slightly bit her lower lip and replied. "My real name is April, yes!"

He kept staring at her, without saying anything. He couldn't take his eyes off her lips.

He had noticed her from the very first moment he had entered the departure area. Hoping that anyone would recognize him, hence the sunglassesand the hoodie, he had deliberately sat right behind that beautiful redhead.

He had immediately noticed her legs, the skirt she was wearing was probably the proper length, but as she was in a sitting position, it seemed to be so dangerously short. And that shoes were definitely a very sexy pair of stilettos, he had to admit to himself he was already picturing her, with those damn gorgeous shoes in a very inappropriate situation.

He had watched her in the reflection of the mirrors that were hanged all around the area. He didn't want to seem creepy but he was observing her.

The way she had been twirling her hair with her fingers, the way she had kept taking out her phone from her handbag and few seconds later had put it away and then had taken it out again, and then for a good half hour the way she had, so peacefully, flipped through the pages of the book she was reading.

He had been so curious to know what kind of book she was reading, then that Jeff guy had kind of ruined his mood. But hopefully, Jeff didn't have much luck with her.

And now, there she was, her beautiful face in plain view and he felt kind of lost. But he had to keep his game straight and he soon realize himself he had to say something.

"Nice to meet you, April. I'm Jackson. I have to say my niece's name is not April, though. And, for the record, he wouldn't have played that card. Anyway, you are my very first April!"

She raised her eyebrows and then couldn't help but giggle. He was so good at flirting that she couldn't stop giggling. He was a pro, without doubt.

He smiled back at her, he was genuinely glad she was enjoying talking with him and he decided to take the next step.

"Can I…?"but he didn't finish his question, instead, he pointed to the seat right next to her.

April looked at the seat, then, totally unexpectedly, she looked at him with an apologetic smile and she stated. "I'm sorry, still waiting for my boyfriend!" and then turned back to look at her device's screen.

She certainly wasn't a pro at flirtation but she wasn't sure so bad at it.

"Oh, okay, fine… I think I deserved it!" he stated.

He felt a little embarrassed; he was more than sure she didn't have a boyfriend, at least not there with her, but she was playing hard and now he was a little less sure he would at least manage to know her full name by the end of their conversation.

But to his great surprise, this time she was the one who asked "Are you coming home or going out of town?"

He smiled and she would have bet his eyes were sparkling even more. If that was even possible.

"I was here in town to visit my family. I'm flying back to Los Angeles for…for work, I will be there for the next 8 to 10 weeks" he replied "And what about you? You don't seem a New Yorker!" he added, mocking what that Jeff guy had previously told her.

He was looking at her. She seemed to not have recognized him yet. At this point he was started to doubt that she would recognize him at all. And, truth to be told, he was more upset than glad about that, mainly because he was not used to feel that way. He usually did his best to go completely unnoticed, especially at the airport or in the metro or in general in the crowded places but there was not a single time that he had manage to do that. And this was probably the first time he had hoped that someone, at this point, would have recognized him. But April evidently didn't know who he was.

"I'm not from New York. I've just been here for work. I'm an architect, I work for an estate agency." She replied. "This was my first time here. I had a meeting yesterday and I will have another one next week, so I think I should get used to this chilly weather. As you can see I was not prepared for that snow storm, at all." She added smiling.

"Oh, it's a strange cold even for a New Yorker, don't worry!" he smiled back.

And they went on talking about her job, and about the city, and he suggested her which places she should visit and which restaurants or pubs she should try.

It was so easy talking with her that the time literally flew away until they were interrupted by the hostess who was announcing they were ready to board the flight, starting with the first class.

April had immediately got up from her seat and she had to admit she was a little upset that their time was over. She was busy collecting her handbag and her trolley and she had already noticed that he had taken out a first class ticket from his jeans pocket.

"Ehrm…April. Are you in the first class too?" He suddenly asked her.

"No, there's no chance that my boss would buy me a first class ticket…" she replied.

And without saying anything he reached the hostess desk.

April was definitely not enough close to hear what he was asking and what the hostess was replying but she was sure, by the look on the hostess' face, that he was asking for something unusual or at least for something that they weren't expected and were definitely not ready to accomplish. The hostess seemed to be a little embarrassed actually but in the end, she took the ticket from his hand and gave him another one.

He came back where April was standing and she was looking quite puzzled.

"Are you not going in the line?" she asked him.

She wasn't sure but she would have bet that one he was holding was an economy class ticket.

"Not this time" he smiled. And he put his bag on his shoulder, and nonchalantly he added "What was I saying?"

April smiled, looking down, pretending to search for something inside her handbag.

Surely she was blushing but she couldn't help it.

Gosh! He had changed his ticket. For her. It was not possible. She still couldn't believe it.

It was insane, though, how slim were the chance he could be on the seat right next to her?!

"I know what you are thinking right now but I must tell you…" he told her, now getting closer to her and almost whispering in her ear "I usually have my ways to get what I want and if I'm lucky enough I won't have to work my charm on that Jeff guy…"

She didn't say anything but smile. He had made her completely speechless and that was something new for her.

And luckily for him, as they boarded the aircraft, it was a piece of cake convincing the middle aged woman that was assigned with the seat next to hers to swap seats with him. And April would have bet that the woman had asked him something because she heard him saying -_Sure_ and _Maybe later - _or something like that.

April was now sitting on her seat, looking outside. It was still snowing but the storm had calmed down and everything seemed to be so quiet outside. She actually loved the winter weather. It was her favorite season of the year.

As Jackson sat down, he looked at her, and April actually seemed quite tired. Or maybe she was upset.

"I hope this is not bothering you" he told her "I'm not stalking you, I mean, I hope this is okay with you…and with your boyfriend…" he asked smirking.

She turned to look at him and seeing him smirking mischievously at her, honestly, was making her heart beating pretty fast.

She turned to look at the window, then replied.

"Well it's fine by me and definitely for my boyfriend, since I don't have one!" she blurted out.

She was dying to know what he was thinking but she didn't dare to look directly at him to see how he was reacting. She, however, indulged in looking at his reflection in the window.

And she would have bet he was grinning like a fool.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for my English! As usual! ;-)<strong>


	2. A question of time

April kept moving her legs nervously.

Jackson was on the seat right next to her. They were about to take off and he noticed that she was looking out of the window, twirling a lock of her red curly hair with her fingers.

"Are you okay?" he asked her with a low voice.

She turned her face to look at him and smiled timidly, nodding.

"Are you afraid of flying?" he asked, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"No, of course not!" she quickly replied.

"O-kay" He replied.

Her quick and pretty harsh response sure proved the exact opposite. He grinned with his perfect smile, stroking his scruffy beard.

"I'm not afraid of flying, I'm just…a little anxious during the takeoff, that's it! It's not a big deal!" she told him.

He smirked and she noticed that.

"Every time I sit down on an airplane seat, it feels like my first time, but I told you, it's not a big deal"

"Hey, I didn't say anything." He replied, laughing a little, making the gesture of raising his hands as he was surrendering.

But she was now stroking both her hands on her legs. She was pretty anxious and he thought he had to try to ease her tension, so he suddenly changed the topic of their conversation.

"Tell me about your book" he asked her.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Earlier, I saw you reading a book and, if I'm not mistaken, you were actually taking notes"

"Well, it's just a book I'm reading…" she replied, without even bother to look at him.

She was visibly in discomfort.

She kept staring out of the window. The plane was now ready to take off.

"Oh, I get it! But, if you want me to hold your hand you should better ask me, instead of making up this scene…" he suddenly told her, nonchalantly.

She slowly turned to look at him with a disbelief look.

"…and it's not a very original move, come on... I mean it's quite cliché…the girl is afraid of flying and the boy holds her hand and then they lock eyes and they kiss and…" he kept on talking, gesturing and all.

"I beg your pardon?"

Only now he turned to look at her: she had raised her eyebrows, looking at him with a surprised yet resentful look.

"I said…" he went on, but this time he got closer and now his face was only a few inches from hers. "If you want me to hold your hand, you should ask for it! I will be more than happy to do that!" he told her. And then winked at her.

She was completely shocked.

Seriously?! What was he thinking? She was not that kind of girl!

Yes, he was really attractive! And he was sure aware of that, how could he possibly not be!

When he had got closer to her, so close that she was able to see all those cute freckles that were spreading on his really pretty face, she had felt his hot breath on her skin and she had immediately felt a trace of goose bump on her skin.

She liked him, she surely like him a lot. He seemed so kind and obviously he was gorgeous.

But she needed to make sure he wouldn't go away easily for his insolent behavior. She was pretty sure he was teasing her: well he shouldn't have done that! Teasing or not teasing, what she had in mind would sure teach him a lesson.

She could hear the unmistakable noise of the plane's engine and, looking outside the window, she could clearly see that the plane had just separated from the ground. She could feel also inside her body, that strange pull that was fighting against the plane's motion.

She inhaled deeply.

She closed her eyes and stood still.

Honestly she was a little anxious for the whole taking off situation but she decided to overdo it and maybe scared him a little bit.

Jackson was trying to not pay attention at all, but, truth to be told, he was afraid she could have misunderstood his obvious tease or that she was really feeling sick, at least sicker than he had thought.

Her eyes were closed, she was breathing fast.

"April, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I just need a minute…" she replied, opening her eyes but she didn't even bother to look at him.

"Please tell me, are you feeling okay?"

"No it's okay…" but she made sure her breathing pattern didn't changed a bit and, as that wasn't enough, now she started stroking her forehead and her neck.

"April, tell me, what can I do…" he asked again; he was now worried sick. He was not a pro at handling that kind of situations. But somehow he knew what he had to do.

He took the airsickness bag from the pouch on the back of the seat right in front of them and then handed it to her. And he pushed the flight attendant call button.

"Okay, breathe inside this. You'll feel better!" he stated and then grabbed her hand and gently placed two fingers on the inside of her wrist, below her thumb.

"What are you doing?!" She asked puzzled while trying to take away the bag from her face.

"I'm checking your pulse. And you should keep that bag over your mouth. You're 'over-breathing'. This could lower the level of carbon dioxide in your blood making you feel even worse! Come on. Breathe inside this bag, you should immediately start feeling better. Trust me!" he replied And he pressed the flight attendant call button..

"No, it's okay, now... Are...Are you a doctor? "

"No, I'm not a doctor but I..." But he immediately stopped talking: she had straightened her back up, had stopped her overbreathing and that was when Jackson realized what was going on.

"Seriously?!" he asked shocked.

She felt guilty but his reaction was honestly quite funny. She looked very serious, but Jackson knew she was laughing up her sleeve.

"Unbelievable! You were faking a panic attack, weren't you?!" he asked her again, slightly offended.

He was shocked. He had felt pretty damn worried for her but now that he had seen her he had realized she had fooled him. Well, at least she was fine.

April had started giggling now and couldn't be able to stop while he kept staring at her as he was waiting for her to admit it.

But she couldn't reply because one of the flight assistant had just appeared in the aisle and was now standing right next to them, bended over a little.

"Mr. Avery, how can I help you?"

The flight attendant was smiling widely at him and April noticed she hadn't even bother to look at her even for a second.

He nodded politely, looking at the woman, then turned towards April, then again looking up at the blonde flight assistant who was smiling at him.

"Oh, it's totally fine, I just...we were... you know what..."

"It was me actually, I kinda felt sick but I'm feeling so much better now" April, unexpectedly had stepped in the conversation. She had noticed he seemed a little embarassed and she wanted to ease the situation.

The flight attendant gave April a quick yet a little bored look, but then she resumed smiling at him.

"Well, since I am here. I apologize on behalf of all our crew for the unpleasant inconvenience that occurred. Due to overbooking we weren't able to offer you the further first class seat you asked for, but we are glad to inform you that both your seats are now available. May I show you your new seats, Mr. Avery?"

April was a little surprised. She had just witnessed at the most devoted and impressive apology. It seemed beyond exaggerated and a little ridiculous from her point of view.

But Kelly, the devoted flight assistant, whose name was written in the tag of her shirt which was dangerously tight on her chest, was just doing her job.

Yeah.

Probably she was just saying what she was told. But all that -over done eyelash batting- thing wasn't just part of the apology.

That was her hitting on him.

"Thanks, Kelly, that's very kind of you but it's okay, we are just fine here. But thank you so much, I really appreciate." he replied politely, smiling back at Kelly.

And now the two of them seemed to have both a facial paralysis because they couldn't stop smiling at each other.

"Oh, you should go..." April blurted out.

And Jackson turned to look at her.

April was forcing a smile. She had tried to keep the suitable distance from the whole flirtation thing but she had to admit that it was quite hard at this point.

"If you'd rather go there we can..." he tried to ask but she cut him off.

"No, I'm just fine right here. I was thinking of taking a nap, actually. But you should really go!" she told him again, this time gesturing to make his way down the corridor. Her tone was not harsh nor rude. But from the look on his face it was clar he didn't expect that.

"Oh, in that case..." he just replied, getting up from his seat and collecting his jacket and bag "I should really go. Enjoy your nap, April!" And then looking towards the flight assistant he only said "Shall we?" pointing the way and they both headed towards the first class.

April remained still for a moment. She didn't know how, but in the exact moment he had got up and walked away, she had regretted having suggested such a dumb thing.

Anyway, now he would have enjoyed his first class seat, his first class drinks and his first class special treatment from Kelly, the flight assistant.

And April didn't have to blame anyone but herself; she was the one who had suggested him to do that.

She exhaled. She looked outside the window. She was upset.

It would have been nice actually having him next to her during the flight, but maybe this was a sign. And she should at least try not to think too much about it.

Maybe she should really try to close her eyes and rest for a little while.

_..._

She felt a light touch on her arm, just above her wrist and she slowly opened her eyes.

She straightened her back on her seat and turned her head.

"Excuse me Miss... " There was a flight attendant standing there next to her. Heather, from the name tag.

She seemed nicer than Kelly. At least she was not looking at her with that bored look.

"Yes?" April replied, with an unusual rasky voice. She looked at her watch.

She must have slept for about two hours and a half. She was in sleep debt. Without doubt.

"This is for you Miss, I'm sorry if I woke you up" the woman told her, offering her a tray with a deliciously smelling hot chocolate pudding and a glass of wine.

"I'm sorry, there must be a mistake. I didn't order this" she said to the flight attendant who was still staring at her. That wasn't for sure an economy class meal.

"I know Miss...Here, this is for you!" the flight attendant replied, smiling and handed her note.

She opened it and smiled.

There was a message, hand-written.

_-You're welcome, Jackson-_

April closed the note quickly and smiled.

"He's such a dream boat, right?" Heather whispered.

"I'm...I'm sorry what?" April asked quite puzzled. Honestly, she had heard perfectly.

"I think I'm not allowed to say that but...I think he has a crush on you!" Heather stated, smiling."Well, he is one of our Frequent Flyers member and I'm often on this route. I've seen him a lot. And let me tell you, that guy, he travels a lot. But I've never seen him with anyone...a girl I mean, sometimes he's with his agent, but he barely talk, even to us. But with you...well he seems to be quite smitten over you! And it's exciting, right? I mean, considering who he is and the life he has...it's just so exciting!"

But April's mind had stopped processing Heather's words after that big "_smitten over you_"!

April was still looking at her and her cheeks quickly turned from a light pink shade to a bright red. She was smiling, but not a polite kind of smile, it was a real genuine smile. April was still not looking at the woman, but Heather was sure watching at her and April's body language was unmistakable.

"I think I will keep this!" April stated, pointing at the tray.

"Do you want to send him a note back, Miss?" Heather quickly replied, smiling.

"No, it's okay, just thank him for me." April replied to the nice flight attendant who just nodded and made her way back to the front of the plane.

_**...**_

Almost two more hours passed before they announced they were beginning their final descent into Los Angeles International Airport.

April was looking at her super busy work schedule. She had appointments and meetings for the next three weeks, not even a day off in three weeks in a row.

She was busy from Monday to Friday and in the weekend she had to fly out of town. Back and forth.

Her boss had already told her: they were dealing with a couple of huge clients and even if she had asked him to let her have a few days offfree, at least for Christmas, he had to deny her that. He had to do that and April knew it was not his fault.

He had always been very supportive and helpful with her but the truth was they were really busy and that was a big opportunity for her career.

But she missed her family so much and the fact there was the chance she couldn't see them, not even for Christmas, was making her feeling so sad.

She loved her job but sometimes she felt like her life was slipping away from her hands.

She had to admit she didn't have a life except from her job.

All her sisters had already their own family. Kimmie and Libby were already married and Kimmie was even almost six months pregnant with her second child.

Alice wasn't married yet but at least she had a boyfriend.

Hands-down April was the worst among the Kepners sisters in terms of relationships.

She had had a boyfriend but it was almost two years now they had broken up.

Well, truth to be told, she was the one who had broken up with him. She had loved him and she still cared a lot about him.

But when she had realized she wasn't in love with him, anymore, she had ended it.

April was putting away her tablet, and book and all her stuff inside her back and as soon as they landed she felt a mix of feelings.

She was so relieved.

She was so tired and she was already imagining herself at home, in her bathroom inside her bathtube in a long relaxing bath.

But she felt also a little gloomy.

It had been a nice flight. Actually it had been a nice afternoon since she had met Jackson.

She had thought a lot about a way to get in touch with him again, during the flight, when he had moved to the first class after her pretty damn stupid suggestion.

But maybe it had to go that way.

As the seat belt sign turned off all the passengers got up and everyone was busy getting ready to leave the plane.

A few minutes later among all the passengers, April was staring at the luggage carousel as they were all waiting for their luggage.

"So, how did you sleep?" She heard saying, just behind her.

She had heard his voice for the first time only a few hours before but she knew she could have recognized it among a thousand different voices.

It was both sexy and soft at the same time. It was a little husky and the way he spelled the words seemed kind of perfect.

She turned back to look at him and she couldn't help but smile.

"I slept just fine, thank you." She replied and she turned back to look at the carousel.

"It's probably because of the wine and the dessert I sent you..." Jackson told her, nonchalantly.

"It was very kind of you, Jackson." she said, turning again to look at him smiling.

"Well like I already told you, you're very welcome April" He replied, staring at her with his gorgeous eyes. "I thought you would appreciate that, even if you didn't quite deserve it..." he went on talking, smirking at her.

"And why not?" she asked, teasing him.

"Well, first of all you sent me away..."

"I did not!" she replied, giggling. She was still staring at the carousel that was still spinning around, waiting for her luggage but the truth was she was avoiding looking at his piercing gaze because those eyes were playing nasty tricks o her.

"You did too!" He replied, almost whispering, getting closer to her ear.

He was smiling. She could feel that from the way his hot breath had just blown over the skin on the neck just below her ear.

But luckily for her, in that exact moment she spotted her own luggage.

"Here, let me help you" he told her, as he had followed her near the carousel, grabbing the handle of her suitcase before her.

"April Kepner! Well finally I know your full name, and since it's labeled on your luggage, can't be a fake one!" He smirked.

And he wanted to say more but that was when two girls approached him.

"Oh my God! Jackson Avery! Hi! Can you please take a picture with us? Oh, please!"

He didn't even have the time to answer back that they had just started taking pictures with their own phones.

April was staring at that scene, speechless. They must be 16-17 years old at most. He was sure a very handsome guy but that scene was almost ridiculous.

He was trying to get away from the girls' grip aspolitely as he could since he had noticed April's face. She was looking at him in a very awkward way.

"Ok, girls I need to go now. It was nice meeting you..."

But the girls kept giggling and didn't leave the hold on him and kept taking selfies and squeezing his sides as an the excuse to get closer to him.

"Goodbye Jackson... I really need to go..." April babbled. That was a very unusual and unexpected situation and she felt the need of walk away. Who the hell was him?

"April! Just wait a second, please..."

He didn't want to be rude with the two girls and that scene was starting to get the attention of the other passengers, but since it was more than clear that April didn't know who he was, he felt like he had to tell her.

"It's okay, don't worry..." she replied, minimizing the obvious awkward and embarassing situation. And walked away, towards the exit.

He panicked. He had to walk after her he still had to wait for his own luggage.

But there was no choice. He had to follow her. He excused himself again and without even looking back he tried to run after her.

But just outside the sliding doors, as expected, he had already lost track of her. There were too many people. He looked in any directions but no sign of her so far. She had just disappeared. It had take him only a few seconds to completely lose her.

"Damn it!" he cursed to himself.

"Oh for God's sake Jackson put your shades on and please hurry. Mark is waiting for us in the car"

Lexie, his loyal and caring personal assistant, had just grabbed him by his arm, after putting his hood backon, on his head, and was leading him outside where Mark was waiting for them.

"Lexie, wait...maybe you've seen her. Red long curly hair, she was wearing a black coat and a skirt...and she had a carry-on and..."

But Lexie had already dragged him outside the airport and pushed him inside the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi there! <strong>

**Please let me know what you think about this one! **

**As you might already know, I really appreciate any kind of reviews!**


	3. Nothing's impossible

"Wow, that's really good news! Congratulations!"

The season-premiere's read-through had just finished and Jackson was congratulating with Ellen, his costar, as well as his wife on TV, who had just announced she was pregnant in real life.

Jackson and Ellen were playing two doctors in the TV medical drama of the moment and that was their 5th season on the show. And in the last season finale their characters had unexpectedly got married.

"Thanks Jackson! It wasn't planned actually but the good news is I've already talked to Sandra about it and she thinks they could put the pregnancy in our storyline, too!"

"Well, that's cool!" Jackson chuckled, and then gave a quick look at his phone. Again.

Zero calls from Lexie.

Two days had passed since he had come back to LA and he couldn't think of anything other than April.

She had been on his mind constantly. Day and night.

He had kept thinking about her since he had met her and now he had to find her. Luckily for him he had managed to peek at her full name just before she had literally run away from him.

April Kepner. Architect.

Unfortunately, that was all he knew about her.

She had told him she was working for a real estate agency, that she was an architect.

Lexie had offered to help him finding her more to save his own mental health than to find him a girlfriend_, _as she had commented, and she had promised him she would have called him if she had any kind of news about her.

They had even tried to ask the airline company but, as expected, they weren't allowed to release any kind of information about their passengers.

"Hey, what about you…You seemed a little off during the table read. Don't you like the script?" Ellen asked.

"Yes, I'm thrilled actually..." but he didn't seem as enthusiastic as he wanted to appear. He was kind of nervous and the fact that he was compulsively looking at his phone was a proof.

"Who is she?" Ellen asked again, smiling. She knew him quite well but honestly she had't seen him like this before. It had to be about a girl, though.

"Well, two days ago, on my way back home, I kinda met someone…" he confessed, scratching the back of his head "but she didn't recognize me and I didn't get the chance to ask for her phone number or anything…the only thing I know about her is her name… but it seems not enough!"

"A girl who actually doesn't know who you are? Well Jackson Avery: that's a first!" Ellen joked.

"I know, right? And it's driving me crazy!" he told her.

"Well you'll find her Jackson! Trust me!"

And Jackson was about to reply when his phone rang.

"You'd better be prepared Jackson because this must cost you a very huge raise on my next paycheck!" Lexie stated.

"Lexie, tell me already!" he told her, almost in panic.

"I found her!"

* * *

><p>April was in front of her computer. Again.<p>

As soon as she had hopped into a cab, two days before, just outside the airport, she had immediately taken out her tablet and just googled two words.

_Jackson Avery._

And there he was, with his gorgeous eyes and all.

The taxi driver had to ask for her address twice, because she was completely in shock.

And as she had arrived home for the next two hours she had looked up at any kind of information about him.

That night, after taking a shower and put on her pj's, she had practically read everything she could until her eyes had closed.

And luckily for her, the next day she had been so busy with her work that she didn't have time to be on the internet and that had been a good thing actually.

After the first three videos she had found, in which Jackson was practically bare chested the whole time, she had felt a little too excited over it. She had to stop looking at him in those videos. She had been thinking a lot about him. Too much! But his body was so gorgeous. And his eyes were so beautiful. And his smile was amazing.

And the more she was thinking about him the more she was feeling guilty: she had practically run away, she had heard him calling for her but she didn't have stopped.

In that moment she had been so confused she had felt the need of running away.

But everything was clearer now.

And now. here she was, two days after, April was still on the internet.

Besides all her efforts, she couldn't stay away from him. She had just read about the latest news on Jackson Avery and one of the last article was about his sudden decision to shut down his Twitter and Facebook accounts, when her phone suddenly rang.

"Hi mom!"

"April, sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Yes, mom...why are you asking?" April replied, a little confused.

"Are you coming home for Christmas, right?" her mother asked again.

"I'm sorry mom, I'm busy for the next three weeks, I won't be home for Christmas, I'm sorry…"

"Oh, honey..."

"It's a great opportunity for me, mom..." April replied, a little upset.

Every time she spoke with her mom they finished arguing about that, and about the fact April didn't even have a boyfriend while all her three sisters were starting their new life with their own families.

"Oh honey, I know this job is very important for you... I'm just hoping you won't have to regret that, one day."

"Ok, mom, I have to go now...I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Oh, okay dear, one more thing... One of your clients call here, he wasn't able to get in touch with you, and he asked for your cell phone and..."

"Mom?!Wait a second... What are you talking about...Who...who called you? Who was it? And what did he say?" April's hands were shaking.

It was impossible that one clients of hers would have called at her parents' house, looking for her. And somehow she knew who could have been.

"Oh,it was a very nice and polite lady, her name...I think she said Lexie... anyway I noted her name down somewhere, where did I put it..."

"Mom! Please, focus! What did she say?"

"Oh hush, April! She told me she had to get in touch with you, that it was really important, I gave her your phone number, it's not a big deal!"

"Right! Mom! I have to go now!" And she hung up and immediately turned off her cell phone.

She got up from her chair and paced up and down her living room.

And then she remembered. She sat down again in front of her computer and she looked up on the articles she had just read.

And there it was: an old interview Jackson had given to a online magazine nearly two years before.

_"...I also have to thank my publicist, Lexie! She's always there for me and encourages me to keep going! Lexie and her husband Mark are my dearest friend!"_

* * *

><p>As soon as Jackson stepped in Lexie's office she started talking.<p>

"Honestly, I found her almost immediately: April Kepner, agent for the Hunt&Yang real estate agency...So I called them but the girl who answered me, Jo or whatever, she told me that she couldn't give me April's number, that I had to set an appointment with her but unfortunately April would have been busy for the next three weeks so I embarked on a totally different road, completely from scratch." She stated proudly and then went on talking "Did you know that Kepner is a very common name in Ohio?! I looked up online and I only found 7 April Kepners, 5 of them lived or are actually still living there in Ohio. Anyway, only one of them matched by the probable age. And I knew I had just found her. And then the problem was how to get in touch with her..."

"Lexie, please, just tell me!" Jackson scolded her. Lexie was explaining to Jackson how she had managed to find her, in every little details and Jackson was getting impatient.

"Jackson, be quiet please! Anyway your April Kepner resided in Moline. I found that on her Facebook account. I think she's not using it, anymore. Anyway I called the Lake High School in Moline and I might have told them I was doing a very important research about their former students or something like that and I think the old lady who answered me would have given me any possible confidentials data, but I was looking for just one things. And as soon I got her parents' phone number I called ...well...and this one is April Kepner's precious phone number, straight from Mama Kepner!"

Lexie had to catch her breath after her long and complicated explanation.

"You called her mom? And she just gave you April's number? Just like that?" Jackson asked her, flabbergasted.

"Ask and you shall receive, right?!"

"Are you sure it's...is it really _her_?" Jackson asked incredulous.

"Positive. I double checked."

"Lexie, you are a genius!"

Jackson stated and then hugged her friend tightly and she giggled.

"I know, Jackson, I know... I should apply as an FBI agent or something like that, it could be more appropriate since my outstanding skills!"

But Jackson kept staring at the note where Lexie had written April's number.

"Oh come on, just call her, already!"

And he took out his phone from his pocket and dialled her number.

But the call went straight to the voicemail.

_-Hi, you've reached April Kepner. I am currently unavailable, but if you leave me a message after the tone, I will get back to you as soon as possible.-_

"Hey April, hi, it's Jackson...uhm...Avery, Jackson Avery... We met at the airport, we talked..."

It was awkward. He didn't know what to say, he kept clearing his throat while Lexie was nodding at him and gesturing to keep on talking.

"...well..uhm...call me back?..okay...bye"

"Oh my God, what was that?"

"I didn't know what to say..." Jackson confessed.

And it was right. He had been pretty bold and sassy with April from the very first time but now his lack of self confidence was kinda ridiculous.

* * *

><p>April was exhausted to say the least.<p>

The fact that it really might be him who had been looking for her and even made her publicist calling her mom was disconcerting.

And the fact than sooner or later he might have called her was pretty scary but a little exciting too.

She had to turn her phone back on, though. She knew that. Someone from work could have called her.

And as soon as she turned it on, they actually did call her.

"Hi, Jo…hey, I'm sorry, my phone died and I…"

"Is someone stalking you, Apes?" Jo, the secretary of the Hunt&Yang real estate agency, asked her in her usual annoyed tone.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Well, a woman called, she was acting strange. I mean she didn't want to fix any appointment. She simply asked for your phone number, but I didn't give it to her! No way!"

April laughed nervously. Her mother had thought of that already.

"Anyway Apes, I'm sorry… Mr. Stark called. He wants to close the deal. But he wants to meet you there, to arrange a few other things. Tomorrow. You have to fly back to NYC. I've already booked a flight for tonight at 10 p.m and I've already sent you an e-mail with all the details."

"Oh please, not just yet..." April sighed. She looked at her watch. It was 6.30. She had only the time to pack her stuff, again, and call for a cab.

"What about Owen. Is he coming with me this time, isn't he?" April asked.

"Apes! Can you believe it? You're going to stay at the Waldorf Astoria!"

"The Waldorf Ast... Jo, what's going on? Is Owen coming with me, right?" April exclaimed.

"Well, actually no!" Jo confessed. "Stark insisted, he wants to meet with you, alone, because you're the only one he trusts...that's what he said..."

"Unbelievable!" April was upset. The fact that Owen Hunt, her own boss, had practically abandoned her was really disappointing.

And honestly she didn't quite stand that Robert Stark. And that was probably the main reason she was so upset.

Robert Stark was a very rich middle aged man who was about to purchase one of their most expensive property. April didn't like him at all, he was arrogant and devious and she couldn't stand him, but he was one of their most valuable client and she had to deal with him anyway..

"April, he was the one who insisted. You know how he is, but he's our client. He's staying there and you two could meet there. That's it!"

"Okay, fine! I need to be ready though, I'll call you back when I get there."

As she hung up.

April checked nervously at her phone. She had a message in her voicemail.

_-Hey April, hi! it's Jackson...uhm...Avery, Jackson Avery... We met at the airport in NYC, we talked...well..uhm...call me back?..okay...bye!-_

And after listening at the voice mail somehow her mood changed completely.

It would have been a lot easier for her to get in touch with Jackson than the other way around. But he had found her. And she remembered how he had told her that he used to get what he wanted. And now she was quite sure that his bold attitude had just made her like him even more.

* * *

><p>April had just arrived at the airport. She wasn't on time like she used to be. She still had to call Jackson back but she had waited because she had to stay focused, get all her stuff ready and get ready herself to go to the airport.<p>

And now that she was sitting on a seat in the departure lounge she was ready to call him. Well, actually, 'ready to call him' was an overstatement, but she could do that. She inhaled deepòy and took her cell phone out from her handbag when it suddenly rang.

"April? It's me…ehm…Jackson, Jackson Avery? I left you a message, I'm sorry, I know it's late. I'm not a stalker...it's just..."

"Hi Jackson, I was about to call you. " She giggled and she heard him sighed.

"Were you thinking about me?" he asked her in his unbelievably sexy husky voice.

She giggled again. Luckily for her he wasn't there because otherwise she was afraid of what he would have thunk seeing her like that: she was blushing, biting her lip and nervously tapping her feet on the floor.

But he didn't wait for her to answer at his bold move, instead he went on talking.

"Okay April, listen, since last time we met you literally sent me away then you ran away from me... well, I will try this one more time. Well I'm about to ask you what I was about to ask you two days ago and this time I will just cut to the chase. Do you want to go out with me? Tomorrow night? And just to be clear, not a friendly kind of date...like a real _real_ date!"

She was about to reply when a very loud flight announcement sharply interrupted their conversation.

"I'm sorry Jackson, I can't. The thing is...I'm flying back to NYC..."

"When? Now?" he asked, totally confused.

"Yes... hard to believe right? I mean... I've just come back and here I am again... and they've just called my flight actually. " she paused.

"Jackson? Are you still there?"

But the call had dropped. Her phone had suddenly turned off. Using the dead battery as an excuse for Jo, had made her forget to actually charge it in the first place.

And now she didn't even have the time to call him back, or send him a text because they were ready to embark her flight.

She only had the time to charge her phone just for a few seconds and text Jackson before the flight attendant summoned her for the second time to turn her phone off.

- _I'm sorry my phone went dead. Call you back once I get there. April -_

* * *

><p>As April arrived in NYC she felt even more exhausted.<p>

She put her bag down on the floor of her super gorgeous hotel room and plopped down on the bed.

Actually she was supposed to check all her documents.

Later, during the meeting, she was supposed to give Mr. Stark all the details about the changes he had requested so she wanted to take a look at the contract once again.

She was not a public notary but she had to check even at the contract. She didn't want to look unprepared.

But right then, she felt so tired... Maybe she could close her eyes just for a few seconds.

When April heard a knock at her door she startled. She looked at her watch and sighed. She had fallen asleep. She had slept almost three hours.

She got up from the bed and reached the door and, as she opened it, her mouth dropped.

There was a man standing in front of her. From the way he was dressed he must have been a member of the hotel stuff. He was holding a huge bouquet of flower.

"Miss Kepner, these are for you!" he greeted her.

April was confused: she took the flowers and thanked him. She came back inside her room but as soon as she read the note that came with the flowers, she almost lost her temper.

"Did you know about that? What he is even expecting from me?" April was literally yelling at the phone with her boss Owen, who was trying to calm her down.

"April, I swear it. I didn't know, maybe he's only trying to be nice with you!"

"I think he's _only_ trying to get into my pants!" April replied in a huff.

"Okay, Kepner! Now calm down and focus! You have to stay focus! You're a soldier! He has already signed the pre sale arrangement so there's nothing to worry about okay? And call me if you need anything, okay? Any time! "

"Yeah, sure..." and April hung up on him.

She needed to calm down and clear her thoughts. Maybe a hot shower would have helped her relaxing.

But neither that hot shower had managed to calm her down.

Now that she was thinking about it, it wasn't only because of Robert Stark that she felt so anxious.

The thing was that Jackson didn't have replied to her text.

Honestly her text didn't implied any answer at all, but she still felt a little upset. Maybe she was overthinking it.

She had just stepped out from the shower when she heard a knock at her door.

She rougly started to dry her hair with a towel but the knock on the door became more insistent.

As she reached the door she slightly opened it and since she was still in her bathrobe she peeked from the half opened door.

"Do you know how many hotels there are in NYC? 250, more or less!" he told her. From the look on his face he must have been really tired. Yet he was smiling. Grinning actually.

"Jackson..." April was just able to whisper his name. She was in complete and utter confusion.

"I know, I'm officially a stalker now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi there!<strong>

**First of all, as usual, you might run into some errors so I apologise in advance! **

** I've really appreciated your reviews (THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS!) and please, let me know what you think, about this chapter, as well. I hope the story is beginning to take shape. I really hope you're enjoying reading this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I have to admit I'm pretty excited about it.**

**And yes, Jackson plays a doctor on TV ;-) **

**Anyway,t****his Japril AU is very ALTERNATE,**** I know, but I hope you'll like it anyway!**

**Thanks again!**


	4. Shouldn't have done that

"Jackson?!"

"Hi, April!" he greeted her, smiling smugly.

Finding her had been not as simple as he had thought. At least not as simple as finding her phone number. However, he had unleashed his secret weapon and there he was, just in front of her hotel room. He was happy because he had found April but somehow he knew that sooner or later, he would have regretted unleashing _that_ weapon.

"I'm sorry, I've just got out from the shower, would you mind…ehm...Just give me a minute okay?" April was still peeking from the door.

"Oh, yeah, sure…" He replied gesturing her to go on.

"I'm sorry…" She told him with a sympathetic look. She was feeling kind of rude leaving him just outside her door, but she wasn't ready to invite him inside when she was half naked.

At least not yet.

"It's okay, go on…" he chuckled. "I won't move, I swear!"

"Okay…" she smiled and closed the door.

April had to stay calm, she was trying not to panic but he was there and she still couldn't believe it.

She put a pair of jeans and a shirt on. She would have preferred to have a little more time to better prepare herself maybe adding a little bit of makeup on her pale skin. Also her hair were a total disaster, but she certainly could not leave him out there, waiting for too long.

"I'm so sorry if I made you wait!" she told him as soon as she opened the door to him again.

She was quite embarrassed looking like that, in front of him. She was still looking down, smoothing her shirt, not looking at him yet.

But since he wasn't saying anything she lifted her head to look at him.

April couldn't be more embarrassed. He was looking at her, staring to be more precise and his unrelenting stare made her feeling like she was naked again.

Just naked in front of him.

"Jackson?"

He scratched the back of his head.

As she had appeared in front of him, everything he could think about was that, just a minute before, she had just got out from the shower.

And she was just naked and wet under her bathrobe.

Naked and wet.

He cleared his throat and smiled at her.

"Waldorf Astoria, huh? Not bad, Ms. Kepner!"

"Yes, well my client is staying here so we thought it could be just easy to meet right here, that's why I chose...well, my boss chose it..."

"And wow, that's a huge bouquet!" He cut her off, pointing at the flowers that were on the entrance table.

"Yes, they're...they're from my boss." April lied, half-closing the door behind her. "Jackson, what are you doing here?" she asked visibly embarrassed.

"Well your boss is spoiling you!" He told her again.

He was avoiding her question and she couldn't be anything but amused, actually.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him again.

"I came for our dinner. Tonight, remember?" he replied cockily.

"You came here just for a dinner?" April giggled.

"_Our_ dinner." He just replied, grinning.

"You came here in New York just for _our_ dinner?!" She asked again, incredulous.

"Yep!" He stated proudly.

"Well I don't remember of having actually agreed to have dinner with you..." She reply coyly, leaning on the doorframe and crossing her arms on her chest.

"Not yet..." he smirked.

"Jackson, you can't be here...just for..." She stopped talking, because she could feel the familiar heat that was spreading on her cheeks.

"I came all the way down here, just for you, April." He told her, in a soft tone. He was telling the truth and he kept staring at her.

She could feel the strongness of his gaze piercing in her soul.

God, his eyes.

April had already noticed his eyes. Obviously. They were a mix of blue and green. Aqua Marine maybe. But they were more than just some pretty eyes.

"I'm sorry but I can't, Jackson." she smiled and bit her lower lip, nervously. "The thing is I have a work dinner, tonight..."

"Oh..." He sighed. He seemed really disappointed.

"Yes, I would have preferred not but...actually, but I have to."

April watched him closely as he glanced at his watch and then looked at her again.

"Okay, fine, but since it's about lunchtime... Would you like to go to lunch with me?" He asked with a cocky wink and confident smile.

**...**

They were sitting at a corner table of the hotel's restaurant.

They had been there for half an hour maybe, and Jackson was already smitten.

Truth to be told he was already crazy about her. He had just caught the first flight to New York as she had told him she was flying there. How crazy was that already?

But now, there was something even more. The more they talked and the more he got to know something about her, the more he liked her: as any small and insignificant detail came out, she was even more special and precious to him. That her physical appearance had hit him was an understatement.

And she seemed so cute and shy but also so strong and tough at the same time.

She had just told him how much she had sacrificed for her job, starting with her family. She wasn't even going to see them for Christmas because of her unavoidable work commitments.

"I'm from Ohio, Moline... but you already know that, right?" She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Yes, let's say I did some research on you..." He told her nonchalantly.

April put down her glass. "Let's say _Lexie_ did it for you!" April pointed out and he chuckled.

"That's right, Lexie did it... And I'm so grateful: she did a pretty good job!" He stated.

"I still can't believe my mom just gave her my phone number... Just like that!" April confessed and he chuckled.

"Well I'm grateful for your mother's very wise choice... I mean, we won't be here talking if it wasn't for them, because I'm sure April Kepner would have _never_ tried to get in touch with me..." He paused just to observe April's reaction. He lowered his glass and met her gaze, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

But instead of answering she took another bit of her apple tart tatin.

"Tell me, April. I shouldn't have done that?" And again, his unrelenting gaze on her made it difficult for her to breathe.

April swallowed, wiping her mouth with her napkin. It was obvious she was trying to contain her smile. "Please, don't do that…"

"Doing what, exactly?" He smirked, looking at her with doe eyes.

April pointed at him, with her finger "Doing that thing, with your eyes… What do you want me to say, that I'm glad you did it?" Then she started fiddling with her napkin on the table.

"Well, yes…but only if you mean it!" He told her again and suddenly touched her hand.

April looked at him. Now the look in his eyes was different.

He had flirted with her with his gorgeous sexy look of his and she had liked it. A lot, actually.

But now, now he seemed different. For the first time he seemed less confident. Maybe a little scared, too.

When he had brought up the question, she wasn't actually sure what to answer him.

Maybe he was right. She wouldn't have tried to get in touch with him. Or maybe she would have.

But the most important thing was that now they were there, having lunch together. Because he had found her. And she was so glad he had done that.

"I'm glad you did it!" She confessed and smiled brightly.

They stayed like that just a few seconds, eyes locked, hand in hand. It was magical. It was like perfection.

He was gently stroking his thumb on the back of her hand and his smile was even brighter now.

"You're blushing..." he whispered. "And you know what? You're even cuter when you blush!", he smiled.

God, that smile was going to be the end for her.

Her hand slowly slipped away from his grasp. She was starting to feel too much embarassed and too much excited.

And the waiter had just reached their table.

"May I get you anything else?" He asked and Jackson looked at April who only shook her head.

"We're fine, thank you." Jackson replied, handing the waiter his credit card..

The waiter was still looking at him, narrowed eyes. He was a very tall, dark haired guy, he must be their age.

"I'm so sorry Sir,I'm not sure if I should ask you...but... are you that doctor on TV?" The waiter asked Jackson, who just nodded politely.

"Oh, I'm sorry to bother you, Sir but... Can I have your autograph? It's for my wife,actually. She is totally crazy about your show! And sometimes she made me watch it as well... Not that I don't like it but, I'd rather watch SportsCenter sometimes, if you know what I mean..." He went on talking and Jackson chuckled.

"I totally understand...Charles" Jackson replied, reading on his name tag. "What's your wife's name?"

"Oh, Thank you sir. Her name is Reed." He told him, and offered Jackson one of the wine lists he was holding.

"Do you want me to sign right here?" Jackson asked, pointing at the menu. He wasn't actually expecting to sign an autograph on a wine list.

"Oh, yes Sir. Just there. My wife would be more than fine... Thank Goodness she's not here, otherwise she would have acted like a creepy crazy stalker..." He chuckled.

"You know, Charles" Jackson told him, while signing the autograph "I acted like a creepy crazy stalker once and it turned out to be the best thing I've ever done!" He stated, winking at April.

April was looking at him. Could he be even more sexy and sweet at the same time?

She ducked her head to hide her blushing cheeks but the corners of her mouth twitched a little as if she was fighting back her smile.

April remained silent with Jackson's eyes glued on her, until Charles brought him back his credit card and then they both got up from the chair, heading out from the restaurant.

"Thank you for the lunch, Jackson...It was nice." she told him. They were walking down the hallway, heading towards April's room.

They were both looking at their own feet while walking. They were both kind of embarassed.

"Yeah...It was nice, April. It was really nice!" he replied.

They had just stopped in front of April's room.

"Uhm, April, when are you heading back to LA?"

"Tomorrow night; Jo, my boss' assistant booked the flight for me...and you?!" April turned to look at him, as soon as she unlocked and opened her door.

"Well actually I haven't book a flight yet..."

It was obvious her plans were now his plans as well. Since he had come to New York only to see her, he would as well come back with her.

She turned completely and smiled and he smiled back.

"Ok, I should let you go be ready for your business meeting... Okay... Just texted me when you're done...we could have a drink or something...if you want...okay?" He was rubbing his hands together, so anxious and embarassed at the same time.

Her phone in her handbag suddenly started ringing and she took it out.

"It's my sister, I should really take this..." She told him, smiling apologetically and he nodded. "Yeah, I'll wait for your text... bye April"

As soon as she saw him walking down on the hallway she closed the door and answer it.

"Alice?"

"He proposed!" Her sister shrieked on the phone. "Alex proposed! April, I'm getting married!"

**...**

"So, and I'm concluding, these are all the pictures showing the actual changes: here you can see the pictures of the attic with the double glazing windows and here you can see the fireplace we add in the guest house, again as you requested."

April put a lock of hair behind her ear. She had just finished her presentation and she actually felt so proud of it.

They had met in the restaurant and she had immediately started with showing him all the documents and pictures and all the stuff concerning his purchase.

"Okay, where do I sign?" Robert Stark asked her, taking out his pen from his shirt pocket.

"Well, there are post-it notes on the signature pages." April replied quickly. She was actually kind of surprised. Robert Stark was well known as a very meticolous, rather ossessive, kind of a nitpick business man and the fact he didn't even want to go over the contract was such a strange news.

"Here you go!" Stark told her, handling the folder back. "And congratulations, April. Can I call you April, right?" He asked her.

"Oh, I guess so... " She replied but actually she didn't feel comfortable, at all.

"And please, just call me Robert. Shall we order now?"

Jackson was sitting on a stoll at the bar counter of the restaurant. He was pretending not to be a stalker but he had just become a first-rate one. All because of April.

He had not plan to do that. His plan was to give only a quick glance, seeing her in her own element, dealing with her work. It was another way to get to know her better.

But as soon as he had realize that her business meeting seemed more like a romantic date for two, he couldn't leave that stool. Somehow he felt like he had to keep an eye on her.

The bartender had just served his drink when a voice called him.

"Mr. Avery, nice to see you again...I've just told my wife, she was just so thrilled..."

Jackson turned back to see Charles, the waiter, standing just in front of him.

"Hey!" Jackson nodded.

"Are you all alone, tonight?" Charles asked.

"Well, my date is right there...I'm waiting for her..." He told him, pointing at April. "She's having a work dinner, like a business meeting, you know..."

Charles turned to look there. "Business meeting?!" He chuckled. "I just took their order and from what I heard him saying, well I'd say that man is putting the moves on her!"

_"_April, I think you know already you're a very attractive woman, but what hit me was your kindness and your devotion to work..." Stark said pouring her another glass of wine.

April couldn't be more embarassed and anxious. She didn't know what to do.

She didn't want to upset Stark, not that he didn't deserve it, but because she reminded Jo's words: he was just a client and she needed to stay detached.

But the way he was acting right now was all but detached or disinterested.

"April? I hope this is not upsetting you. Are you enjoying the food?" Stark asked her pointing at her plate. She had kept moving her food all around her plate, without eating at all.

"Mhm mmm, yes! The food is great..." She stated nervously.

"Are you enjoying your company, too? The only reason I arranged this meeting here it's because I wanted to be alone with you, you understand that, right?..." He told her, trying to reach for her hand.

She laughed nervously and then drank her glass of wine all at once.

"Mr. Stark, I'm really flattered, but..." She moved quickly both her hand on her lap. She had to weigh her own words.

She was about to reply when she heard a familiar voice just behind her and she froze.

"Yes, this table is just perfect, thank you, Charles."

Jackson had just walked past her and was now sitting in the table right next to them.

He sat down, nonchalantly, without giving her even a quick glance and asked the waiter for a glass of red wine.

"April? You were saying?" Stark caught her attention. She was still looking at Jackson.

"I'm...I'm sorry, what was I saying?" April was in completely and utter confusion.

"You were saying you are flattered but.." Stark asked her.

"Really?" April asked again, looking at him only for a second and then resumed watching Jackson, whose mouth was now curving in a smile.

"April, are you feeling okay? You seem a little distracted." Stark asked again.

"I'm sorry, I'm just fine..." April told him trying to give him her best fake apologetic smile. "The thing is Robert that I'm...kind of seeing someone right now!" She stated. She was still looking at Stark. She wanted to see Jackson's face in that moment but somehow she didn't have to turn to look at him. She could feel his intent gaze on her.

"Oh, I see..." Stark replied. "Well he doesn't need to find out about it, if you know what I mean..."

April was shocked. Her mouth dropped open.

She heard Jackson coughing: he had nearly choked on the wine he was drinking.

"I'm sorry...what did you just say?" April asked Stark. She could feel her anger grow inside her.

"Don't act all sweet and innocent, April, come on... I know girls like you..."

"Girls like me?"

Enough was enough.

"Oh come on April, we are adults, don't be such a prude!" He insisted.

"You are such a jerk!" She yelled and got up from her chair: she was furious. "Enjoy the rest of your dinner alone, Robert!" And she took his glass and spilled the wine onto his lap. Then grabbed her folder and her handbag and walked away.

She stormed inside her room, slamming the door behind her.

She was so pissed. What a jerk! She took her phone from her handbag. The first thing she wanted to do was calling Owen and blurting out what kind of an ass his beloved Robert Stark was.

"He's just trying to be nice!" She muttered to herself, mocking Owen's voice while she dialled his number.

But the call went straight to his voice mail.

"Ugh! I am so going to get you back, Owen!" She stated.

And then she saw the bouquet of flowers right in front of her and she just lost her mind. She picked them up from the vase and opened the door and threw them out.

"Hey...Whoa!"

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" She brought her hand to her mouth.

The flowers had just landed on Jackson's face, who was standing behind the door, just about to knock.

He looked shocked. The flowers were now at his feet, his white shirt all soaked from the water that had dripped from the flowers.

She looked at him and he looked back at her and then she burst out in a loud laughter.

"Oh, this is so funny, right?" He told her, pouting. "And to think that I dropped by to see if you were okay!" He complained pulling off a petal that was stuck to his lips.

But April couldn't stop laughing and then he chuckled too.

"I'm so sorry Jackson!" she told him as soon as she caught her breath from her laughter.

"It's okay...I'm fine..." He smirked.

"Come in, I'll get you a towel" She told him and walked toward the closet.

He stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"You are really stalking me!" She giggled, opening the closet door.

"Let's just say, I'm keeping an eye on you!" He chuckled.

"I'm sorry Jackson... I was so pissed. You're lucky that I didn't throw... the vase...as well..." She stammered the last words as soon as she turned back to look at Jackson.

Jacksone had just umbuttoned his shirt and was pulling it off.

Jackson looked at her. Honestly he had acted impulsively. His shirt was soaking wet and he had pulled it off.

But seeing April so in embarassement at the sight of his naked chest was so much fun. And teasing her was so irresistible.

"April?" He smirked.

"Yes?!" She replied automatically.

"The towel, please?" He chuckled.

"Oh, yes, sure...Here... here you go..." She handled him the towel, drifting her gaze away from his naked torso.

"Thank you, and if you don't mind, I need another one...actually my pants are wet too." He told her nonchalantly and fumbled with the buckle of his belt.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! <strong>

**Thanks so much to all of you who left reviews! **

**Let me know what you think with this one, as well... Please!**

**Hope you're having great holidays!**


	5. Fragile tension

It was late afternoon, April was in her office. She had come straight there from the airport. She had arrived in the early afternoon.

Those 6 hours flight had been never-ending. April was so exhausted but she didn't want to go home. She needed to talk. She felt so confused. And guilty.

The previous day had been very intense for her. She had spent a great time with Jackson, they had had lunch together and she had enjoyed really every seconds of it. Then, as scheduled, she had to meet Stark and as she was expecting, he had really pissed her off. Anyway, luckily for her, the contract was signed in her hands. And then Jackson had lightened up her mood again, showing at her door. It seemed just the perfect way to end that day.

And when he had taken off his shirts and pants, she had thought she was about to pass out.

Jackson had asked her to take a shower. Not _with_ her. Just a shower. At least she owned him a shower, after throwing that vase on him. That's what he told her.

God, he was so sexy and so handsome and she still couldn't believe he was there with her. She liked him, a lot. How could she not like him? He just seemed too perfect to be real.

"Oh my God!" Jo exclaimed, bringing her hand over her mouth. "I still can't believe you're talking about Jackson Avery!"

"Yes!" April nodded "And it seems like everybody else know about him except of me!" She stated, frowning down at her.

April needed to talk with someone and as a matter of fact Jo was there and she maybe not be considered a friend to her but maybe she could understand. So April told her everything about Jackson. From the very beginning, from their first encounter at the airport.

And unlike April, the name Jackson Avery was nothing new to Jo.

"And he took a shower? Just like that?!" Jo asked, chewing the top of her pen.

"Yes! He just stripped naked in front of me! Well, actually, his boxer were still on..."

"So, technically he wasn't naked... And I mean, God knows how many women have already seen him bare-chested..." Jo confessed, raising her hand, admitting she was among them.

"Seriously?" April asked.

"I'm watching the show, April, along with other millions of viewers..." Jo admitted "But it's not like that, I'm not watching it for him. Yeah, he's kind of awesome but that hot ER doc is way better!" She remarked.

"Okay, I get it..." April chuckled. "Well anyway, it doesn't matter anymore..."

"I can't believe it April, the guy came all the way to New York just for you and..."

"Maybe he was lying once again!" April cut her off. She had treated him bad and she knew it, but he meant so much for her already. And she was scared. She was more than sure that there was a simple and obvious explanation. But she was scared, she was letting her guard down with him.

"Because of that damn phone call?"

"Jo, I read his cell phone screen and it was from some Catherine and he told me it was from Lexie! He lied to me..."

_Flashback_

_April couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it was happening to her._

_Jackson had just taken his shirt off and asked for another towel while unbuckling his belt._

_Just like that._

_She had just the time to look away from him, that might be the most awkward moment in her whole life._

_"If it's okay with you..." Jackson went on talking "Well, I don't want to invade your personal space but since you threw me that vase I think you owe me at least a shower!"_

_April had now turned his back at him. She was trying not to overthink it but he was in her room. Almost naked. And we was about to go into her shower._

_Or maybe not. Maybe he was just bluffing._

_Maybe she should just call his bluff, because she was quite sure he could be bluffing._

_She just needed to tease him a little._

_"Okay, go!" She replied, turning back to look at him, trying to be as cool and casual as she could._

_He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head._

_"April, I was just..." His gorgeous eyes studied her intently._ _She raised her eyebrows at him, and he hesitated. Just for a few seconds._

_"Okay, I'll go then!" It was a bit of a challenge, and now he had realized that._

_"Okay!" She replied, unable to contain a giggle. "Just…"_

_"Just what?" He asked her, again, stopping only a few steps from her. The tension between them was almost unbearable and they both were more than aware of that._

_Jackson had done his move and now he was just studying her reaction._

_As careful as she could, she kept her gaze straight to his eyes, trying not to drift further down._

_"Just make it quick. I want to take a shower, too!" She just replied, a hint of a smile on her face._

_End of flashback_

"April, there is something..." Jo was trying to cut her off, without achieving. April's ramble speech was anything but finished.

"He lied and I don't understand, he told me so many things about him, like he wanted me to get to know him better, when we had lunch together he was not just flirting, it was not superficial, he was telling the truth, I saw it in his eyes... I'm just so confused… "

"April, it's not a big deal...You know what? Maybe it was his sister calling!" Jo replied again but April shook her head.

"No, he told me he is an only child!" April replied.

"Well maybe he was lying even with that…" Jo chuckled, mocking her.

"Oh shut up, he has no siblings… See, that's not the point… The point is…" April inhaled deeply "The point is we were there, alone, in my room and he was looking at me in a way that I thought he could have done anything to me. And then his phone rang again and I glanced at it, carefully, without being seen and it was that Catherine again and then he just excused himself, saying it was Lexie and it was kind of an emergency and just walked away…"

"But he told you it was kind of an emergency..." Jo pointed out "You told me that! And the next thing you did was calling me and asked me to change your flight? Well that wasn't a very smart move!"

"I know! He even texted me later but I didn't reply, at all. What if you're right, maybe that phone call didn't mean anything."

"Like I said!" Jo stated, proudly. "But now, can you give me a second, it's really important..."

_Flashback_

_April was sitting on her bed, her laptop on her legs, checking her e-mails._

_Or better she was trying to check her e-mails but hearing the water running in the shower wasn't helping her at all._

_She couldn't focus on anything else but him. Jackson was in her shower._ _Naked._

_"Hey, you haven't told me what time is your flight tomorrow…" He called out from the bathroom._

_"Tomorrow morning!" She replied. "10.30..."_

_"Oh, that's a shame! I thought I could take you out for lunch again in that restaurant I talked you about..." She heard him saying and she giggled. It was so strange yet so nice. They were talking with the nonchalant ease of a married couple or at least like two people who knew each other from ages._

_She was about to reply when she heard a cell phone buzzing on the table near the closet, right next his clothes._

_It was not hers and she hadn't even noticed he had put it there._

_She got up from the bed and reached the table "Jackson?! Your phone is..."_

_But she stopped as she saw his cellphone screen and the name Catherine flashing on it._

_She felt a strange feeling, a gut feeling. She felt jealous. She felt upset of seeing a woman's name on his cell phone screen. And that surely meant something._

_And suddenly she was brought back to reality. What was she thinking? _

_The water in the shower wasn't running anymore. And he came out from the bathroom. His perfect body all enveloped in the vapor cloud. He was perfection. A towel wrapped around his waist, and another one wrapped around his neck. He was still wiping his face when his eyes met hers and he smiled. He was blatantly enjoying showing her his body since he had noticed April's eyes were roving all over him._

_But then the phone started buzzing again. And as soon as he looked at the caller ID..._

_End of flashback_

"April, if you could just shut up for a second and listen to me…"

"I screwed everything! I didn't even reply to his calls...I wasn't asleep, I was just upset, you know..." April went on talking, without even listening to her.

"Fine, you know what? You'll find out later, then!" Jo replied, bothered.

April was obviously deep in her thoughts.

She kept scrolling down her text conversation with Jackson.

After he had excused himself and left her room he had started texting her almost immediately.

"_I'm sorry! It'll take me another __half an hour here_. _Would you like to grab a drink later?" 09.03 P.M._

_ "No, thank you, Jackson. I'm quite tired actually. I should probably get to sleep now." 09.10 P.M._

_"You can't be serious. Come on. The night is young!" 09.11 P.M._

_"I'm exhausted Jackson, it's been a very long day!" 09.14 P.M._

_"Okay. I'll let you get to bed..." 09.19 P.M._

_"Are you sure you're okay? I'm sorry but I really had to go." 09.22 P.M._

_"It's okay. Goodnight, Jackson!" 09.28 P.M._

_"Goodnight, April..." 09.30 P.M._

_"Oh, I almost forgot , I've just booked two first class seats on the 10.30 flight from NYC to LAX! :-) You should cancel yours! ;-) " 09.32 P.M._

_"Are you already asleep?"09.40 P.M._

_3 missed calls from Jackson_

_"Alright sleeping beauty … See you tomorrow morning…" 10.03 P.M._

_"Good Morning! I know, it's way too early! But do you know they make the most amazing waffles here in New York City? So…Breakfast together?" 6.00 A.M._

_"Jackson, my plans have changed: I'm already at the airport. Boarding my flight right now. I'm sorry." 6.03 A.M._

And that was the last time she had heard from him. He hadn't reply to her. But she couldn't really blame him.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" April asked as she came back to her thoughts.

"I said" Jo replied, clearing her voice "That sneaking away like a thief at the first light of dawn, without even paying the additional charges to the hotel bill, wasn't a very smart move.…they even called here asking for your address. You know I can add those additional fees..."

April was totally lost.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"They told me you had been charged $50 for the in-room mini-bar…" Jo went on talking, this time lowering her voice "…and you know I can't charge them to Hunt's account. It's not about him but you know that Cristina won't allowed that..."

"Jo! What additional… I didn't buy anything from the mini-bar…" and then she suddenly stopped talking.

Maybe it could be…

"Did they ask you for my credit card, too?" April asked again.

"No, they asked only for your home address, why?"

But April didn't even reply but excused herself, collected her stuff and grabbed her car keys from her handbag and just walked away.

April arrived at home, fifteen minutes later. It took that much because of the traffic at that hour of the day. It was 6 p.m. She stopped the engine right in front of him. Jackson was there, leaned on the hood of his car.

She got off her car, gazing downward at her feet. She felt so embarassed. But she was glad he was there. Somehow she had hoped it could be him.

She reached him, smiling sheepishly and then looked up at him. His gaze was so intense. He looked pensive.

"Hi Jackson..." She finally spoke up with a feeble voice.

"In case you were wondering, I was the one who called asking for your address, no additional fees had been charged!" He started talking to her. But this time he was different. He wasn't smiling cockily or winking. He wasn't flirting with her. He was speaking from the heart. His hands in his pocket.

"Jackson, I'm sorry if…"

"I want to tell you something..." He cut her off "In my family I'm the pretty one. My eyes and my smile, my body. I mean, it's kinda ridiculous, I know..." He confessed, chuckling, standing up. "But my family is smart, driven, and crazy over-achievers. They are doctors, most of them. And they look like they're smart. They don't look like me, which has its perks..." He went on talking. "They expected nothing from me, ever. Never pushed me, never thought to. So I had to push myself. Hard. I had to prove them something. Still have to. Everyone but my mother. She was the one who called me last night. It was not Lexie, it was my mother. Her name's Catherine and I love her but she is kind of a nightmare from time to time...and that's why I saved her number under her first name... Sometimes I'm just so embarrassed, I'm not a 'mama boy', you know..." He chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

April took a step toward him. She was right in front of him. She needed to say something. She felt even worse to see him like that. She felt even worse because now that she knew the truth she felt so stupid. She could have asked him, instead she had just walked away. She looked at him. He was trying to keep it cool, but he seemed so scared and vulnerable.

"Jackson...I'm sorry for..."

"Please" He smiled at her, stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Let me finish." He asked her softly and then went on talking. "I like you April!" He confessed, smiling. "I like you a lot... and to be honest this is definitely new to me. I haven't had to chase after any woman, before you... Mostly because I didn't actually need it but mainly because I didn't _feel_ the need, until now. Until I met you." He told her "Everything is different with you and it feels like it's so worthy... And it's okay if I had to push myself, you know what they say: fall 7 times, get up 8!" He paused smiling again. "But I don't want to bother you... you keep running away from me and I'm confused! I'm willing to try harder with you, I'm used to fight hard to get what I want and I want to prove you who I am, but I need to know only one thing. Don't you like me? Not even a bit?" He tilted his head to one side eager to hear her reply.

April opened her mouth to reply but remained speechless. And an embarrassed smile appeared on her face.

He smiled back at her. He was regaining self-confidence.

"Do you know what I was thinking during my flight? "He asked again still stood against his car, watching her with those gorgeous eyes "I thought, if she's interested in me, even only one-tenth of what I'm interested in her that would be a good place to start, anyway. And then I thought: maybe I pissed her off because I told her it was Lexie on the phone and maybe she read it wasn't Lexie but Catherine…" He kept talking and the more he kept getting closer to the point the more she was blushing. "And if that was the reason why you run away, well, I can't blame you… But I can't keep chasing you if you don't want to be chased by me! As I said I'm not used to this kind of stuff, I don't really think I've never been interested in wooing anybody until now, but it is okay if you want me to, however you have to promise: no more running away..." He reached for her hand and she let him lead toward him.

"April, what do you say?" He whispered. "May I have the permission to court you?"

And in that moment she thought her mind would explode. A millions of thoughts ran through her mind.

She had been a total jerk, and he was right there in front of her, pretty much confessing he would do anything for her.

She didn't know how or when her mind decided to do it but she found herself practically landing on him and as her mouth landed on his she felt like his body pressed against hers was relaxing, somehow her unexpected move was defusing the tension between them.

She inhaled deeply, the scent of his skin was so good and the warmth of his body against hers wouldn't have felt better.

Their lips were still touching when she felt him smile against her.

"I take this as a yes!" He smirked, slightly pulling away and then he kissed her again, more passionately yet softly and slowly.

"I'm sorry, Jackson..." She told him as she pulled away to catch her breath. "I was a jerk, I know, I didn't know what to think...I saw that name but you lied to me" She had panicked and she was admitting that. And he was actually kind of glad because that explained almost everything and that meant she cared for him.

"April.." he said huskily, taking her face in his hands "It's okay, I get it... I lied to you and I'm sorry. But technically you lied to me first..." He chuckled. "About the flowers remember? You told me your boss sent them..."

She nodded, blushing embarrassed. "I know but I..." She couldn't finish the sentence because he pulled her to him again, kissing her deeply.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys!<strong>

**Thank you so much for your support and your wonderful reviews!**  
><strong>Please let me know what you think!<strong>

**I hope you liked it!**


	6. The sweetest perfection

"Good Morning!" April asked, running to Jo's desk "Is Owen here, yet?"

She had just arrived at the "Hunt&Yang" offices and she needed to talk to Owen as soon as possible.

"Yes, he is!" Jo replied. "But wait, you have to tell me about last night!"

As a matter of fact April had actually texted Jo about the previous night.

She had left the office in such a hurry and Jo at least deserved an explanation. So she had texted her that it was Jackson who was looking for her, calling at her office and posing as a hotel manager and that he had also showed up at her house. But April didn't want to go into any further details just yet.

...

_"Mhm, Jackson…my phone is ringing.." She whispered, as their lips were still touching. He smiled and slightly pulled away from her, as little as needed for her to take the phone out from her pursue. His hands didn't leave her waist. His grip was now a little loose but both his thumbs were still stroking gently on her waist. April was the one who had kissed him first , basically landing on him but now was Jackson the one who was holding her, gently but firmly against his own body._

_"I'm sorry I have to take this…it's my mom!" She explained, as she glanced at the ID caller. The truth was that she could have stayed there, against him, for the rest of her night. They were still against his car and they had kissed so passionately and for so long that she could feel her lips were a little swollen._

_..._

"Later Jo, okay? This is really important! Is he busy now?"

"Actually he asked me to tell you to go straight to him, he wants to talk to you!" She explained.

"Oh, really? Oh... okay…I'll go then... I need to talk to him, as well!"

"Good luck!" Jo replied as April walked down the hallway.

April knocked at Owen's door, waiting for a reply. Actually she was a little bit anxious.

"Come on in!"

As she opened the door, Owen greeted her with a huge smile.

"Oh Kepner, I was waiting for you, please sit down!"

He was at his desk. As she reached the chair in front of him she thought she had nothing to be worried or be anxious about.

Owen was smiling at her, like he used to do. He had been kind of a mentor to her and April was more than grateful with him for everything he had done for her, so far. Except for the way Owen had handled her business meeting with Stark in New York City.

"Owen, first of all, I'd like to ask you if I…" She started talking but he cut her off.

"Just a moment, I wanted to say thank you, April. The way you dealt it with Stark was rather unpeccable. You are a soldier! He told me what happened and…"

"Oh, it's okay, I mean, I was kind of pissed, with him and.." She laughed nervously "…honestly with you as well…But you know it's okay now, I'm actually kind of proud of myself. I mean, I didn't mean to put our deal and contract in jeopardy but he …" Hunt had actually talked to Stark but unbeknownst to April, Stark had actually told a completely different version of their meeting.

She was still talking but she noticed how Owen's face was changing, slowly and now he was looking at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Ehm…I don't understand...why would you have nearly put the contract at risk?" April was visibly shocked while Owen went on talking. "Anyway, He told me that your dinner went on perfectly and that you two talked a lot, he even told me that you were quite charming … I was glad to hear that! I was actually a little worried and I felt bad, honestly, to have sended you there, alone. Can I be honest with you, April? I don't like him. He seems quite sly, tricky, and ,he's just so disgustingly full of himself!"

As Owen was still talking April soon realized everything. Stark had told him his version of the story. A fake one. A version in which he had not been a serious jerk. And he had voluntarily omitted the part in which April had stood up for herself. But she knew the truth and Stark knew it as well, that cold wine on his lap had surely not gone unnoticed.

But now, what she should do? Tell Owen the truth or not?

"April? Are you even listening to me?"

"Uhm…yes, uhm, I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was saying that he offered me, well...us, he offered us to take care of the renovation of one of his property. In Paris..." It could be a big deal, I know but I turned it down. I mean I don't trust the guy and I hope you agree with me… April, is it everything okay?"

"Yes, of course...And I actually couldn't agree more!"

"Okay, great, so, you were about to ask me something, right?"

"Well my sister just got engaged and only yesterday I found out they're going to have a Christmas wedding…so… I was wondering if you I could just give a few days off…"

"A week would be enough?!

...

_Jackson was still touching her hair while she was talking. To her mom on the phone. And April couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking, because he was staring at her, with that damn gorgeous eyes. And she was still on the phone with her mom. And his other hand was still gently grazing her shirt just above her waist. And she couldn't concentrate at all. __"Mom, could you please…just hold on a sec, okay?…" Then she put her hand on the speaker, still looking at Jackson._

_"I'm sorry, I should really get this, it's about my sister, she just got engaged and my mom is freaking out!" She laughed._

_He smiled and let her pull away._

_"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" She told him._

_"…Uhm, actually…no…" He got close to her again, giving her a kiss on her lips " Just wait for... just wait for me tomorrow, okay... And please don't make any plans for tomorrow night!"_

_..._

"Well well Ms. Kepner..." Jo greeted her in a mocking tone "I see you are quite in a good mood!" April had just left Owen's office and reached Jo's desk.

"Yes I am, Jo!" April stated, proudly "Well I was not promoted actually but at least I got a week off from work!"

But April was radiant. She couldn't wipe off the smile from her face.

"Are you sure it's only about that? Or maybe it's because of the gentleman who sent these!" Jo chuckled, showing April the huge bouquet of roses she had hidden under her desk.

April's mouth dropped and then her cheeks blushed fiercefully.

"Are these...?" She asked, totally embarassed. "When did they arrive?"

"A few minutes ago, you were in Hunt's office... Ehm... -_After last night I can't keep you out of my head-._..." Jo started reading the message sent along with the flowers. "It seems like the guy got lucky last night!"

"What?! He did not _get lucky_! We didn't do anything!" She stated but the smile on her face wasn't lying at all.

"Come on, Apes… Just tell me! Is he a good kisser? Oh, I bet he is!"

"Jo, please, stop it!" April told her, totally embarrassed.

"Well this is a huge bouquet… Just like Stark did, right? And Stark was totally trying to get into your panties…"

"Okay, that's enough!" April grabbed the note and the bouquet from Jo's hands "I'm out of here!"

Jo chuckled. "Fine, just don't call me to ask me if you could borrow one of my dresses for the dinner tonight…"

"What dinner!" And then she read the note.

_-After last night I can't keep you out of my head. Let me take you out to dinner. Tonight. Chateau Marmont. I'll pick you up at 7. Jackson-_

...

_"What? No, she didn't tell me! She told me that Alex proposed...but not that... Are they going to get married on Christmas? I mean, this Christmas? It's in two weeks!"_

_April had just put her key on the hook just behind the door. She was still a little confused and shocked from the 'make-out session' with Jackson and from the way she had unexpectedly ended it but that was indeed a shocking news! _

_"Yes, honey! Well, they will have __Christmas carolers!_ _Isn't that sweet? And you know what else? _Al_ex came here to talk to your father, and actually he, well we suggested...well...you know... your sister is..."_

_"Oh my God! Mom, is she pregnant?"_

_..._

"So, what do you think?"

April felt rather uncomfortable in Jo's dress but she had actually agreed with her: Jackson was going to take her to Chateau Marmont, so she didn't have a choice. She looked actually nice in it but she didn't want to overdo it. Luckily for her, Jo had offered to help her with the outfit. Jo actually owned a whole closet full of dresses. And they were all gorgeous; unlike April, Jo did have a life aside from her job.

"Oh, you look gorgeous... I mean, look at you!"

Yes, April had to admit to herself that she was actually gorgeous! She knew she had quite a nice body. The time when she was afraid of showing even an inch of her midriff, long forgotten. It had actually taken a few years of teenaged angst insecurity but now April she was a grown woman, proud of herself. She wasn't the -not self confident at all- High School girl, anymore.

April was staring again at her chest, wrapped up in that damn gorgeous yet so tight dress. It was a black deep V neckline sleeveless satin dress with wide shoulder straps.

"It is too much!" April sighed, plopping on her bed. "It is just too revealing!"

"Oh, I wished I had your boobs, April! Just show them! I bet Mr. Avery would be more than happy to enjoy them!" Jo giggled helping her to get up from the bed. And April giggled too. As they had finishing working that day, Jo had come over at her place bringing some of her dresses with her and April had tried all of them but that one was just perfect for her!

April was ready. Make up done. Hair done. She was ready. She was perfect.

"Oh, I should go, now...He could be here any minute, now!" Jo stated, glancing at her watch. It was 6.45. "Have a good night with your prince charming, I do expect a full report for the end of the night!"

...

_"Yes, sweetheart, your sister is pregnant! Nearly 8 weeks now...she's not showing yet that's why we suggested to do it right now, there's no reason to wait any further!"_

_April was shocked to say the least. She was happy for her sister: Alice and Alex had been together for nearly ten years now. And Alex was such a good guy. They had met through her, actually. April and Alex had been classmates from 1st grade to High School. But Alice and Alex's wedding also meant Matthew._

_As Alex's best friend, he wouldn't have miss it, for the world. And it wasn't because April was afraid of seeing him again. They had been together three years and now nearly two years had passed since she had broken up with him. They had grown apart. And she had called it off when she had realized she had never been in love with him. She had loved him, and she still cared about him, so much._

_But she had always felt like she was missing something else._

...

"Do you like it?" Jackson asked pointing at the plate in front of her.

Grilled Branzino with Curried Cauliflower & Chickpeas.

Her plate was almost empty, actually. And he smirked at her. He knew there was actually no reason of asking since her mouth was full but he was enjoying so much seeing her like this. She seemed so at ease. And he loved that.

"It's just delicious!" She replied, wiping her mouth and then turned to look around. "And this place is gorgeous!" It was gorgeous, indeed! And so romantic!

"You are gorgeous!" He replied nonchalantly and she ducked her head, a little embarassed. God...the way he was staring at her. "I mean you look amazing April...I'm sorry, this is probably the sixth or seventh time I've said it this during this dinner, but I just can't help it!"

It was the seventh time, actually. She hadn't lost count of it.

She took the glass in her hands and took a sip of wine, hiding her smile. His look was so intense. She was trying not to think too much about it. He was so gorgeous and it wasn't even necessary for him to speak to complimenting her. His eyes on her were doing all the work.

Since he had picked her up she had noticed he had only briefly glanced at her. It seemed like he was trying to avoid her sight. He seemed so nervous. Clearing his throat, scratching the back of his head, fixing his tie. They had barely talked on their way to the restaurant.

But as their plates were finally on their table and April had started to eat and they had started talking, he had changed. Completely.

Flirting with her, complimenting her. Staring at her.

Lucky for her the waiter had just took their empty plates and put in front of them their desserts.

Lemon Pudding Cake & Blackberries for her and Affogato for him.

"So, your sister just got engaged?" Jackson asked her. He could feel she was actually getting a little embarassed by his insisting flirtation.

"Yes, and she's getting married in two weeks! On Christmas day!"

"Seriously? On Christmas day?"

"Yes, and my mom is actually so thrilled because they are going to have a special wedding cake, with red and green frosting cupcakes. And Christmas carolers!" She chuckled.

"Mhm... Christmas carolers!" He nodded, trying to contain his laugh.

"Yeah, they are actually kind of ridiculous, I know...Anyway, lucky for me my boss just gave me a week off from work and it's quite miracolous given the short notice... But I can't blame them for organizing it in such a hurry...they're so cute together, they have been together 10 years now and they are so in love..." She explained, taking a bite of her dessert "And they are also expecting a baby, so..."

He was looking at her, hypnotized by the way she was gesturing while she was talking, the way her beautiful eyes were sparkling in the candle light glow... She was so beautiful.

"Do you want to get married?"

That question had just escaped his mouth. And actually he didn't know what he meant exactly by saying that.

What he wanted to know was if she had ever thought about getting married, if marriage was in her plans, sooner or later.

Honestly he didn't believe in marriage, mostly because his parents had separated when he was 4 years old. But now that he was looking at her, being there with her made him think about it in a totally different perspective.

"Come again?" The look on April's eyes was more than shocked and he realized the awkwardness of that question.

"I mean...have you ever thought about getting married?" He chuckled "I mean, ...since your sister is getting married and expecting...Have you ever thought about it?"

"Well, yes... I mean, hopefully...someday..." She smiled at him and he smiled her back.

"Getting married or having a baby?!" He asked her again, smirking. That conversation was getting more and more interesting and exciting and yet embarassing and a little awkward.

"I don't know, getting married...maybe both..." she laughed nervously..." But can we please talk about something else?!" She asked him, red in her face.

...

_'So you just knocked her up? That was your only way to convince her to marry you?! :-) I'm happy for you two, btw! It was about time! xo April' _

_She had just texted Alex and, a few seconds later her phone rang._

_"Well hello you!" _

_"Apes! I survived your father when I told him... Don't tell me I have to apologize to you!" Alex was chuckling from the other side of the phone._

_ Truth to be told Alex Karev and April Kepner were more than just friends... He was like a brother to her. And she loved him so much._

_"No, you don't...But I'm so mad you didn't tell me! I can't believe you're going to be a father! Congratulations Alex! Can't wait to be there! I'm gonna be Alice's bridesmaid so I will be watching you closely, crying and babbling and..." _

_"Yeah... well... speaking of bridesmaids and bestmen... He's my bestman Apes, I hope that won't bother you!"_

_..._

"Thank you, Jackson I had a great night!" April told him, climbing the steps to her front door as slowly as she could.

"Yeah...yeah...it was was great..." he replied. She was looking in her pursue, trying to find her keys and he slowly touched her wrist.

She stopped what she was doing and looked up to meet his eyes.

"April..." he whispered and then his fingers gently stroke her cheek. Then he kissed her, pulling her against her front door. That kiss was so passionate and April like she was slowly losing the strenght on her legs.

Her hands went to his neck and his hands went back on her waist, gently caressing her from above the thin texture of her dress.

His touch was so soft and respectful and caring and she thought she wanted him to be just a little rougher, a little more impudent and touch her right where she wanted to be touched.

Jackson's mouth was still glued to April's and their heavy breathing was an unmistkable sign of desire and tension that was between them.

"April, what do you want me to do?" He asked her as her hands had just slipped under his jacket on his chest and his back, as well.

She stopped for a moment, pondering her answer

She didn't know actually what she wanted. She would have made love with him just there, but maybe it was better to take things slow...

Not because it wasn't unbecoming or anything...she didn't want to give him a wrong impression maybe...she didn't know...she was confused...

"Do you want to take things slow?" he suddenly asked her, pulling away just a inch from her mouth.

She only nodded and he pulled away.

"Okay, I should go home then…"

He had to restrain himself so much. He had wished she would have invited him to stay, it had taken all of his strength and willpower to not touch every inch of her bod.

The though alone of what could have been under that dress had made him crazy. But he had to respect that: she wanted to take things slow and as long as that was what she truly wanted, he was okay with that.

"Have a goodnight, April!" he kissed her on her lips, once more. "I'll see you tomorrow..."

"I'm sorry, Jackson..." she confessed sheepisly. She didn't know what she was sorry for. Maybe she was saying sorry to him but also she was saying sorry to the part of herself that was not totally convinced of her choice.

"Hey..." He smiled, lifting up her chin "It's okay..." And then he took her hand and placed it on his chest. She could feel his heart running so fast. "It's the first time that my heart is beating so fast and I..." he chuckled "I don't know if I would be able to handle more of you tonight, anyway... April you are... God, you're amazing, you're just ..."

"Oh God!" She sighed and then kissed him again, roughly and passionately.

Why did he have to be so damn perfect!?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Sorry for any mistakes, typos, etc... English as you all know is not my language and this is the best I can do right now, hoping to improve it more and more, anyway!<strong>

**And thanks a lot for all the reviews you left! You are helping me a lot and I really appreciate it!**

**Let me know what you think with this one, as well!**

**xxx **


	7. A question of lust

"So is he going to be there?" Jo asked while rummaging into her closet.

"Yes... Well, I think so... he had to promise his publicist that he would at least stop by at that dinner, it was organized by his TV network, it's kind of a big deal... but he told me that he'll come straight from that event so..."

"Oh it seems like the guy is already so whipped!"

"No, it's not that..." April shrugged. "I mean, he had already planned on bailing it out anyway, so..."

It was Saturday afternoon.

April were at Jo's. They were choosing dresses and, this time, Jo was looking for her own dress to wear as well. They had a special night. It was Alice's bachelorette party and she had decided to come to LA for that special occasion.

"Here you go! What do you think?" Jo showed her a gorgeous green sequin minidress. "High necked, long sleeves...isn't it perfect?" Jo smirked.

"Oh, this is really nice, I should try it on!" April exclaimed, taking off the one she had just tried on but Jo stopped.

"Girl! You should take that off!" She exclaimed, pointing at her bra.

"Why should I take..." But April couldn't finish her sentence because Jo had just turned the dress revealing a breathtaking wide open back.

"Oh, I can't wear that!" April shook her head.

"Oh come on!" Jo pouted. "You don't want to show your boobs now what? You don't want to show your back, as well?"

April blushed... reminding of _that_ night...

...

_"Hey..." She heard him saying, with his low, rasping voice_.

_She turned back to look at him. He was there, with her, in her own bed. His head was resting on her pillow and she could feel his legs brushing against hers. She still couldn't believe he was there with her._

_"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" She had just come back from the bathroom and sneaked into the bed right next to him. But then her phone had buzzed on her bedside table._

_"No, it's okay...Who is it?" He murmured while his hand gently brushed her skin, tracing a path up and down her bare back._

_ She was almost losing it, now it wasn't his fingers anymore but it was his mouth that was tracing his way down her back._

_She shivered and he smirked. __"I'm sorry I didn't pay enough attention to your back, earlier...I have to catch up..."_

_Since he couldn't see her face there was no need to contain her smile but she tried anyway to keep a straight voice._

_"It's my sister, she's coming here next weekend with her friends, for her bachelorette party... and it seems like their boyfriends are coming as well so I was thinking about ... she's asking me..." April stopped and inhaled deeply. Jackson's__ hand had just slid down her waist. "Do you... I'm sorry..." she giggled "I can't keep talking if you keep doing this!"_

_She could feel him grinning from the way his lips stroke her skin._

_"Okay...I'm stopping..." He told her,shifting his body close to hers. _

_"Do you know a nice place where we could go? I mean since their boyfriends will come as well I don't think about anything particular, I mean no... " _

_"No naked guys stripping in front of a bunch of beautiful women, well that's good to know... I mean... anyway yes, I happen to know a few places. I tell you what, I'll make the reservation... I'm..." He then kissed her again, right in the middle of her back, just between her shoulder blades. __Her skin was so soft and he couldn't resist it. _

_"I'll take care of everything but at one condition..." He then turned her to lay on her back and he shifted himself on top of her, holding himself with his elbows as he was covering her naked body with his own. "I'm coming with you..." He was staring at her, and a playful cocky look appeared on his face. __"And I mean it! I could _come_ with you... again, right now, you know..." He smirked and s__he playfully smacked his gorgeous toned chest but she didn't have time to reply because his mouth had just attacked her neck._

...

"Wait a second! You naughty woman!You slept with him!"

April blushed again, even more if it was possible. And nodded. There was no need to deny that and honestly she wanted to talk about it.

"Oh my God!Oh my God!Oh my God!" Jo shrieked hysterically. "How was it? I mean I bet he is such a good lover I mean, tell me... I want to know any small detail... even if I bet there won't be any _small _details!_"_ She winked.

"Jo!" April scolded her, embarassed. She was right, though. She didn't have a vast knowledge of men's body. She had only been with one man before Jackson and that man was Matthew. And they used to have sex, of course, but after last night she felt like that was her very first time.

Sex with Jackson had been more than amazing. Mind blowing.

"Can I tell you something? I've never felt like this you know? I had sex before... with Matthew, my ex boyfriend and I thought it was good- But God! It was nothing compared to last night with Jackson. And when he did that thing...well... I thougt I was about to die..." She closed her eyes, as she was reliving those moment "It was just like being on a tilt-a-whirl and then that one that spins around when your back is up against the wall and then the floor falls out from underneath your feet..." She exhaled, plopping on her bed.

"Okay, I take that you had some pretty good sex!" Jo laughed.

"It was _so_ good Jo!"

_..._

_"April..." He whispered as she moved to his neck "The way you're kissing me right now, you just told me you want to take things slow..."_

_"Jackson..." She stopped him, and somehow managed to open her front door " It's okay..__ but I need to tell you that...well...it's been a while since last time...just wanted to tell you that..." She smiled at him and he smiled her back, _ _holding her face in his hands._

_ "April we don't have to do anything you don't want to, okay?"he whispered, brushing his nose softly against hers._

_"I do...I want to..." She brought her hands again on his chest. She just wanted him to know that. But she definitely wanted to do it... Definitely._

_She was ready._

_He smirked and looked at her with lustful eyes. He looked down at her whole body all wrapped in that gorgeous dress. Her cleavage was just right in front of him, it was so inviting and he wanted to tear up that dress and see what she was hiding underneath._

_He licked his lips. He didn't know where to start. As he was in front of a gorgeous, amazing, delicious dessert and he didn't know where he was supposed to take his first bite. Her lips were deliciously sweet, he had just tasted them and they were just so good, but her breasts... God! He knew he could lose it , the thought alone of touching them was turning him so on. He had thought about her cleavagemore than a few times throughout their dinner__: he didn't want to seem gross but he was a man and she was too damn sexy. He was already losing it!_

_"Jackson..." She whispered again, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. "It's okay...I want to..."_

_He brought his hands to her waist and, while his mouth devoured her lips, he slowly pulled up her dress, caressing the outer sides of her thighs. _

_She was breathing heavily, he was slowly undoing her and her legs weakened even more. Then his hands slid to her back, his fingers caressing her bottom. _

_"April..." He growled her name and hearing him calling her made her barely lose her senses._

_He kept caressing her back and his mouth went to her neck and she titled her head back to give him more access. He slid his lips down her neck, he run his tongue along her collarbone before he went straight down to her cleavage._

_April was panting,_ _her eyes were closed and she could feel his hot breath on her. Her hands went from his chest to the back of her dress and before Jackson could say anything she managed to pull down the zipper in the back of her dress. He stopped and pulled away from her and took a step back. He watched closely as she slid the straps down her shoulders, one at time._

_ She was smiling at him. Seductively. In a way she was not even aware of own herself. _

_She had never felt like this before._ _He was so damn gorgeous that his gaze on her made her feel so gorgeous and exceptionally desirable as well._

**_..._**

"Okay, girls, another round for Alice! Woo-hooo!"

It was their third round, actually. All the girls were drinking, except Alice obviously as she was pregnant and they were just ordering probably the most strongest drinks ever.

This round was the turn of tequila. They were so loud, shrieking and giggling like crazy but April was enjoying herself more than what she had thought actually.

"Your friends here are kinda crazy, huh?" Jo told her.

April nodded while taking a sip of her drink.

She felt already a little tipsy. She turned again to look back. She was looking to the counter bar, pretending to check on the boys but truth to be told she was looking for Jackson. He would have been there, already.

"Hey listen up girls, another round? Sex on the beach?!" Jo shouted out, all of a sudden and the girls replied with a loud shriek.

"Yay! Come on April, it's your turn to order now..."

"Can I order tequila instead?" but Jo chuckled and pushed her to get up from the booth.

"Fine...I'll be right back!"

She got up from the booth and walked through the crowd to reach the counter bar. She was looking down at her feet. She had to be careful. One of the things she feared most in that moment was stumbling on her too high stiletto heels. They were way too high. And she was a little tipsy.

As she reached the counter, she leaned on her elbows and started looking around. She had a better visual from there and she could practically scanned the whole place.

And she saw him. Jackson. Probably he had just arrived but he was still stuck near the entrance. There were a few girls around him. They had immediately recognized him, of course. He was smiling politely. But he was looking around. And then he saw her. And he smiled in a way widely at her. He was so handsome. He was wearing a grey suit and a light blue shirt. He was very casual and very sexy. And now he was finally reaching her.

"What can I get you?"

"Umm… a round of tequila? At that table, over there…" April replied to the woman behind the counter, pointing at the table were Jo and the other girls were sitting. "Well, actually no…forget tequila…Sex on the beach, please..." she chuckled.

"Well…" She heard him saying, just behind her… "I could take care of that if you want me to!" He confessed "Since you're already half naked, from what I can see..."

"Jackson!"

"You look amazing!" He kissed her on her shoulder and she giggled. "Jackson...You promised Lexie that…"

"Oh, please! If you wanted me to follow Lexie's rules you shouldn't have dressed like that…" He told her, brushing his fingers down her back. "This is playing dirty, in my book! Plus, I thought about you all day long…" He whispered in her ear. "What do you say, we could sneak away for a little while..."

But _that_ morning, at April's apartment, Lexie had been more than clear on _how_ they were supposed to behave. ...

**...**

_"Jackson...__...I have to get up... I have to go to work..."_

_The alarm had just gone off. It was 7.45. And April had to be in her office in 45 minutes. She was exhausted, they had barely slept that night._

_"No, please..." He pouted "Stay here with me a few more minutes..." He asked her without letting go of her hand._

_"I have to go to work Jackson..." She giggled. As she got up she heard her doorbell rang. _

_"Oh God, she found me..." He mumbled but April didn't even hear him saying that, she was already at her door._

_"Well, finally we are meeting April! I'm Lexie by the way... Probably you already know who I am..." Lexie greeted her and without even asking she stepped inside the apartment. She looked around her a few seconds and then she looked at April._

_"First rule honey...don't open your front door like that if you are not expecting visit...thankfully it's just me this time but it's only a matter of time before the paparazzi would knocked at your door...got it?"_

_April only nodded. She was quite confused, actually._

_"So, where's pretty boy?!"_

_"Hi Lexie!" Jackson greeted her with the most irritated face in the world. "What are you doing here!" He asked her giving her one of his best fake smile. "Mark kicked you out of the bed, again?"_

_"I I'm here to pick you up...Jackson!" She scolded him, grabbing his jacket from the couch " you have an important meeting in..." She glanced at her watch "In 40 minutes, in Pasadena and as I can see you haven't even shower yet!"_

_He rolled his eyes and mouthing an apology to April who was actually enjoying that funny scene._

_"I'll call you later, okay?" Jackson whispered, grabbing her waist and pulling her against him. "And about Saturday night, don't worry about anything okay?" _

_"Wait, what? What's going on on Saturday?" Lexie asked._

_"Nothing!" Jackson replied smirking but Lexie's gaze moved to April and she couldn't help but answering; Lexie's face was really intimidating._

_"Well my sister is..." April started explaining but he stopped her, putting a finger on her mouth._

_"Let's just say we're going out Saturday night..." Jackson replied, smiling at April_

_"Saturday? You have that dinner with..." But Jackson was already shaking his head._

_"Not happening Lexie!" He grinned. _

_"Fine whatever! But you're coming with me, right now!" She told him, grabbing his hand. "You are so childish!"_

_"I know!" He grinned at her. Lexie had always organized his life around his work and he was more than grateful with her._

_He was a very talented actor but his lack of attention on everything concerning attend events or promoting had got in the way a few times. But lucky for him, Lexie and Mark always got his back._

_"But I have three rules for you mister and you better listen to it as well, little miss!" Lexie replied._

_"Here we go!" Jackson rolled his eyes._

_"You're bailing out on a very important event, fine! Rule n.1: the place must be very discreet and anonymous and please try to be less visible possible; Rule n.2: no making out or having sex in public or inappropriate places!"_

_"Fine!" He chuckled again and glanced at April who was blushing fiercefully._

_"And rule n.3…"_

_"I know your rules Lexie, there's no need to…really…." Jackson smiled, a little embarrassed. _

_"Oh, now we're talking! Good boy!" Lexie playfully patted on his shoulder "Okay, let's go now!" Lexie dragged him to the door. "April, I hope I didn't give you the wrong impression, it was very nice meeting you, anyway!" She told her, smiling._

**...**

As always, April was so indecisive. But the truth was she couldn't stop thinking about him, either. She wanted him, as well.

"You haven't told me what was her rule n.3..."

"Well, maybe someday I will tell you..." He whispered in her ear.

"Hi! You must be Jackson!"

They both turned back but April knew already who it could be. Jo was smiling widely, bouncing on her feet.

"I'm Josephine, by the way!"

"_Josephine_?" April asked playfully, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, it's Josephine, but you can call me Jo..." Jo explained "April and I...we work together, well, basically I work _for_ her...but lately we've became very close..."

"She's a friend of mine!" April laughed, turning to look at Jackson.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Jo... I'm Jackson Avery!" He smiled politely, offering his hand for a shake.

"I know exactly who you are! Are you here alone?" Jo asked frantically "I mean, it's nice to meet you, you're so great on the show and I'm a great fan of yours!"

"Well, thank you..." Jackson paused, narrowing his eyes.

"But since you're already taken..." She winked to April "Well I was wondering if you came here with one of your friends, I mean, someone else from the show... "

"I came here alone, Jo, I'm sorry...but next time we could go out together with some of the guys... do you have anyone in mind?"

"Maybe that ER doctor! I don't know his name..." April suggested and both Jo and Jackson looked at her quite amusing.

"You're hopeless April..." Jo chuckled "See Jackson, she doesn't even watch your show!"

"I know..." He chuckled, placing his hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "But you know what Jo? I just like her, even for that! I'm just liking her more and more and more..."

And in that moment she realized something else. He was hers. So handsome and sexy, and perfect. And all hers. And she was his. All his.

...

_He was still looking at her, wandering on her rather naked body with his hungry eyes and she couldn't understand how she was still standing on her feet._

_Then he drifted his gaze from her body to her eyes, smiling devishly._

_He brought both his hands to her neck and devoured her mouth, tasting her like it was their first time. Because he knew he was going to taste more of her and he was pretty excited about it._

_She was special. He knew that already. She was completely different from any other girl he had been with. She was incredible. Her smile was simply irresistible. And her laughter was so contagious. And she was smart, and funny and kind. And she was so damn sexy. He wondered if she was aware of that. If she was aware of what she was doing to his mind and his body._

_And then he did it. When he felt her hands on his chest again he felt like his own hands were burning, he craved for more and then he slowly moved both his hands to cup her strapless bra._

_When they finally managed to reach her bedroom there wasn't even a layer of fabric between their naked bodies._

_"April, are you sure you want to do this?"_

_She couldn't help but giggle. He was so sweet, still concerned about her but how could he possibly still thinking that she was having second thoughts?_

_"I'm ready Jackson..."_

_His hand was still busy on her breasts, squeezing them gently. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and she could feel his body tensed and when he finally entered her she felt he was relaxing and she couldn't help but moan his name again because what she felt in that moment was indescribable._

_"You are amazing April... so good..." He whispered. He was resting his forehead on her shoulder, his eyes were closed, still holding himself on his elbows._

_He was thrusting deeply into her, slowly, so painfully slowly and her whole body shivered. Her hands were exploring his back, appreciating every little movements of his muscles under her touch._

_She wasn't able to talk, or think. She was just moving __instinctively and he was doing the same, in perfect sync with her, so completely connected with each other._

_...__..._

**Hi everyone! **

**Sorry for my English, as usual!**

**I hope you're still liking this! And if you want to let me know something about it, well please be my guests! I really appreciate it!**


End file.
